


Season's Meetings

by egberts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egberts/pseuds/egberts
Summary: JohnDave Discord Secret Santa gift for Homesteak on Tumblr!John and Dave are long time pen pals who've silently agreed to keep the majority of their identities a secret... until Dave starts feeling froggy and John follows suit.





	Season's Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Three cheers for my headcanons! 🎉

_Dear John,_

 

That was a good, solid way to start a letter. Dave nods firmly to himself. Yep, can't go wrong with a classic.

 

_We've been pen pals for awhile now._

 

Six years, three months, and eleven days, to be exact.

 

_And I think it's time we took this thing to the next level. I know we've always treasured the anonymity of our correspondence, but I would like to know you better. I've included in this envelope a photogr -_

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You wanted my help drafting your letter, I'm helping.”

“Rose, you're making me sound like I was born in 1922.”

“If you think you can do better then _please_ by all means, do.” She stands from his computer. “I didn't even want to help you anyway.”

“I didn't even want to help you anyway.” Dave repeats in a high voice, mocking Rose.

“Mature.” She grins just a little before patting him on the shoulder and taking her leave. “Good luck with your love letter.”

Dave whips around to rebut. “It's not a -” But Rose is already out the door. He huffs and plops into his desk chair. “It's not a love letter.”

He deletes all that Rose has written and starts again.

 

_Dear John,_

_We've been in the penpal game for a hot minute now and I don't know about you but I'm ready for the big reveal. We'll have a baby shower for our friendship, pop a balloon with pics of you and pics of me in it. Everyone will cheer. We'll have one of those chalkboards with curly writing on it like some kind of small business southern boutique owner. You're not from the south so I don't know if you get it but just imagine a lady that names her kids Brackston and MahKinzee. Spelled like that on purpose._

_Anyway, my point is, it's been six years, dude. We've kept the secret thing going for so long and all but, damn if I ain't itching to know what my literal best friend looks like. I think we've had a good run, we kept up the pen pal thing for a long time, but I want to meet you._

_I'm going to break every unwritten rule we have and send a picture of me with this letter. I'll put it in a second, smaller envelope in case you really don't want to see it. But you should look at it. I'm a catch, a snack, if you will. Tall, blonde, southern. You could find a motherfucker that looks just like me at any gas station, sure, but they won't be as cute. Or as funny. And they definitely won't be dripping with the raw, unfiltered talent I have when it comes to raps, writing, and web comic making. Just food for thought, maybe to convince you to take a peek._

_If you do look at it then I expect a photo in return. Pics for pics, don't ghost on me, Egbert. This is a two way street, a symbiotic relationship._

_It would be a good Christmas present, just FYI. In a secular sense. Unless you're all about the religious connotations, I know your mom was Catholic so maybe you're into the whole… actually, I don't know how to religiously celebrate Christmas but if you do then gimme a play by play._

_Anyway, that's it for this edition of Dave Strider monthly, renew your subscription before January first to make sure you're ready for next year's issues._

_Peace out,_

_Dave_

 

Dave sits back and reads over what he's written a couple times to make sure it reads well. He fixes his mistakes, loads the printer with ridiculous Christmas themed paper, and prints the letter. Before cramming it into an envelope, he signs his name in sloppy cursive following the sign off, and then draws a little comic for John in the corner. Perfect, a masterpiece. He seals the envelope and jots John's address and his return down before slapping on a stamp and taking it out to the mailbox.

 

**\-----**

 

John reads Dave's letter with a smile as he fiddles with the smaller envelope in his hand. They've talked about the big reveal before, but it just kept going on and on and before they knew six years had passed. It was almost like a game of teeter totter, one waiting to see if the other would get off first. Dave won.

John puts Dave's letter down on the table in front of him and looks at the tiny envelope. He isn't sure if he wants to open it… but he _wants_ to open it.

“Whatcha got there, son?” His dad asks, pulling up a chair at the table. “Another letter from Dave?”

“Yeah.”

“Amazing.” James chuckles.

“Huh?”

“Just you two. You've kept this up for so long.”

John laughs a little. “Yeah, since we were thirteen. Who knew one random English assignment would lead to this, huh?”

“How's he doing anyway?” James ask, making himself more comfortable, genuinely interested in his son's hobbies. “School going well?”

“Uh, well, he didn't mention it in this letter but last month he was complaining about how terrible New York is and how much he misses Texas. He also just hates the cold. Because he's a southern whiny baby. I'm sure he's happy to be going home for winter break.”

James laughs. “When I studied abroad in San Miguel De Allende I hated it. Imagine going from Washington weather to central Mexico weather. I understand Dave's pain.”

“Well, yeah, but you met mom there so it made it worth it right.” John grins.

“Alright, smart aleck, who says Dave isn't going to meet the love of his life in New York?”

“Well, I hope he doesn't.” John says quickly, almost bitter.

“Huh?” James asks, wondering how he could've possibly hit a nerve with that.

“Nothing. Anyway, he sent me a photo of himself and I'm scared to open it.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, just weird to put a face to the name, I guess.”

James stands and claps a reassuring hand onto John's shoulder. “I think once you take the first step, the rest will come easier.” And with that, he leaves John with his thoughts.

John exhales through his nose and looks down at the tiny envelope again, tapping it on the table a few times before standing up and running to get his laptop.

 

_Hey Dave,_

_First of all, happy birthday!_

_I haven't looked at your picture yet. I didn't think it would be fair for you to write blind and me to have forbidden knowledge. I was torn at first but I think I'm going to open it after I send this. I'm too curious not to!_

_I love the paper, by the way. I really hope you bought an entire pack of it for one gag and now you have no other use for it. Also the comic is great but I don't think you know the difference between holly and mistletoe._

_Things over here have been alright. School is… stressful. I know you warned me and I was prepared for the worst, but God. I am so swamped and tired all the time. I kind of regret that break year now. I can't imagine what the next three years will be if this is what being a freshman is!_

_Also, Re: Catholic Christmas. We haven't gone to church for Christmas since before she died so you're solid on the secular front. I don't even remember anything about it, spoiler alert but my dad isn't very religious. Kind of makes it ironic that they met at one of the most famous churches in Mexico…_

_Anyway, I'll send a pic too. I've got to find my best looking one. When I've told you I have a mop on top of my head, I meant it. The only pictures of me where it doesn't look like I have a big curly set of pubes taking a ride up there are the ones where Jane helped me style it._

_Speaking of Jane, guess where she's going?! Did you say Le Cordon Bleu? If yes, you'd be right. I'm a little bit sad she'll be so far away but I'm super proud of her! Any updates on your cousins? Or brother? I love it when you tell me the hot goss about their lives. What's the one who interns at Vogue and does nothing but drink vodka martinis? Roxy? She's life goals._

_I can't believe we've wrapped up another year of writing to each other! Sometimes I wonder how I always have so much to say to somebody I've never met. I mean, I know some months are more boring than others but still! My point stands._

_I'm getting more and more excited to see your picture. The longer it takes me to type this the more I want to save, print, and be done so I can look! You know what? I'm going to do just that. Bye, Dave!_

_Love,_

_John_

 

True to his word, John quickly proofreads his letter, prints it out, and sends it off. Now he's found himself sitting criss cross on his bed, staring at the envelope in hand.

Dave's in there.

Dave is inside this envelope.

John rips it open on the side and slides the photo out. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, counts to three, and flips it over.

“You better look exactly how you described, Strider.”

He peeks his eyes open and then opens them fully, staring at the picture in front of him.

 

**\-----**

 

“Okay, just for that remark, every letter I send you for the next year is going to be on the Christmas paper.” Dave says to himself as he reads through John's letter.

Honestly, he couldn't care less about the letter right now when he knows he's two seconds away from seeing John's face. He tears the second envelope open and, not to be cheesy or anything, the wind is knocked out of him. He doesn't know what he was expecting but now that he's seeing it…

“He is so cute.” Dave says to himself, memorizing every detail of the face he's never seen before.

John's hair _is_ a mop, but Dave can tell there was definitely an attempt at styling it. It's dark brown, almost black, and made of some of the bounciest curls he's ever seen on a grown man. It was adorable. John's skin is light brown, Dave knew that but never knew quite what to imagine. John's descriptions over the years consisted of little more than, “I'm half Mexican.” and “I'm not white.” Now that he's seeing him though, he can't even remember what he was imagining before because _this_ is John.

The thing that really gets him, though, the one detail Dave can't remember John ever mentioning is how _extremely_ blue his eyes are. He knew they were blue, but like, normal blue, right? A normal human shade of blue.

Fuck no.

Those bad boys are the deepest, most royal, arctic water blue he's ever seen any living person have. It was… Dave knew he liked John. He started really getting a crush on him halfway through high school, but now that he knows what John looks like? And how blue his eyes are? He knows he's in love with this motherfucker.

He puts the picture down and exhales deeply. He wants to meet John. A picture isn't enough. This is his best friend, the literal love of his life. (Even if John doesn't feel the same, Dave was okay with one-sided pining. In theory.) He wants to meet him. He's going to ask in his next letter… but that's a month away. He doesn't want to wait that long. He considers his options and gets a bright idea - _Facebook_. He snatches up his phone and before he can even unlock it a notification pops up on the screen.

 

_Johnathan Egbert has sent you a friend request!_

 

Dave inhales sharply through his nose and his eyes go wide. “Holy shit.” He swipes to unlock and accepts John’s request immediately.

 

_Ping!_

 

hey dave! 

that was fast. 

yeah 

im just good like that 

did you get my letter? 

just read it actually 

annnnnnnnd? 

and what 

what do you think, asshole! 

yeesh with the name calling already 

we just met 

dave. 

youre pretty adorable 

shut up. 

you asked 

how do you brush your hair 

just wondering 

it looks like itd snap a comb in a second 

dave, i will delete you! 

oh no 

what will i do without you 

i guess well just have to exchange letters 

monthly 

via snail mail 

like some sort of primordial heathens 

what year is it? 2002? 

dave, shut up! 

i have something important to talk to you about but if you don’t stop yapping then you’ll never get to know. 

maybe i dont want to know 

fine, i won’t tell you then. 

fuck off 

what is it 

since you bit the bullet and made the first move, i want to make the second. 

uh huh 

let’s meet! 

meet? 

yeah, like, in person! i’ll fly down to texas before the year ends and we can meet before christmas break is over. 

hahahahahahahaha 

hilarious john 

A second ago, when it had been his idea, Dave was all for it. But now John was suggesting it and... oh boy, the anxiety hit him like a bag of bricks. Dave wants to meet John, yes, but not immediately?! The thought makes him almost queasy with nerves. He exhales deeply and prepares to shut John down.

i’m serious! 

do you know how much that shit would cost 

yeah, pretty expensive. :/ 

but i’m willing to pay! 

no way 

i refuse to acknowledge this 

hello john 

i am dave your long time pen pal 

so fuckin wonderful to meet you finally 

online 

for free 

dave you can’t stop me from going to texas so you might as well just be prepared to pick me up from the airport! 

have you always been so bossy 

i never noticed before 

probably because i got one letter from you a month 

hard to tell defining personality traits for somebody based off a couple paragraphs huh 

this is happening! 

john 

i’m looking for flights. 

john 

dallas fort worth… here i come. 

johnathan 

delta is pretty cheap! 

stop 

please do not drop hundreds to impulsively fly to texas 

you barely know me 

bullshit! you said yourself, we’re best friends! 

fuck off john 

that doesnt mean hop on a plane 

it does! 

john 

agree or die. 

jskfdhjfdh what 

i will not hesitate to hire an assassin to take you out, strider. 

how is that beneficial to either of us 

you can’t stop me from going to your funeral! 

couldnt you at least wait a few months after weve chatted each other up 

gotten real friendly 

dont you want to know more about me 

uuuummmm, pretty sure i already know everything. 

what if those were all lies 

were they? 

no 

there, then. 

ugh 

fine 

fine if i cant stop you then i guess ill clean my damn house 

yes! i’ll figure this out. don’t you worry, we’re going to meet soon. 

wasnt worried 

in fact i still think this is a bad idea 

very reckless on your part 

i could be anyone waiting to murder you 

bye, dave! 

john 

john? 

you fucking brat 

youre really the guy i spent the last six years mailing letters to 

i hope you know i am not excited about this 

at all 

not even a little

“What on _Earth_ did you just agree to, Strider?” Dave says almost in a whisper as he sits back against his bedroom wall. “Oh my God.” 

He was lying, of course. He’s very excited but… John just seems to be jumping the gun here. A lot! Dave stares at their conversation for a few seconds before scrolling up and rereading it just to try and figure out how he got sucked into this. He was pretty adamant in refusing but John is so stubborn? He runs his hands down his face with a groan and tosses his phone aside. “I’m so dead.”

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, Dave is basically running on autopilot. He's excited? He's nervous? He's… scared? Maybe? He can't tell exactly what he's feeling but whatever it is is making his stomach twist and flip like crazy! This was all happening so suddenly. Just two hours ago he had no idea what this kid looked like! And now? They're planning to meet? Dave can hardly wrap his head around the situation. He was going to meet John, his pen pal of six years that he'd somehow managed to develop a major crush on. Wow.

W - o - w.

The next days pass slowly, he and John chatting on and off and John insistent that they _will_ meet and it _will_ be before the end of the year. Dave isn't sure how he's going to accomplish that. It's already December 17th, a last minute plane ticket at this point would be impossible to get for less than $600.

Dave sits back in his computer chair, idly turning from side to side and watching the “is typing…” bubble pop up and disappear from John's chat window over and over again. After fifteen minutes he finally sits forward and types:

out with it egbert

And John finally replies, not with text but a photo. Of himself. Standing in front of the “Gate B23” sign at Dallas Fort Worth airport. Dave's eyes go wide. He flounders, mouth opening and closing like a fish over and over. That is the last thing he expected to see. He stares at his screen in awe, completely at a loss for what to say when another message from John pops up.

surprise!

Dave takes a second to register and collect himself before quickly replying with:

what the fuck john?! 

i told you i’d make it happen before the end of the year! 

Dave is in shock. He doesn't know how to process this. He's here? He's actually here? And Dave is about to go pick him up from the airport? It feels unreal, surreal. Before he even gains enough composure to tie his shoes, he's getting into his car and hauling ass to Dallas Fort Worth to go get John. It is quite the drive, Dave is very out of it. He can hardly focus on driving (not safe!) and keeps going over exactly how many ways he can fuck up meeting John.

He pulls into the pick-up zone of the airport parking lot and scans the crowd for John. Does he even know what John looks like well enough to spot him? Do either of them have that level of visual comprehension for the other yet? Dave zones out again, considering the chances they'll both completely miss each other when somebody taps on his passenger side window. He jumps out of his daze and looks over.

“Are you going to let me in or do I have to walk to your house in the cold?” John grins, his voice is muffled through the glass.

Dave jumps and fumbles with the lock button to let John in. “How did you - ”

“Your windshield isn't tinted… and it would be pretty hard to miss somebody as ugly as you!” John laughs as he buckles his seat belt. He'd helped himself to the backseat and tossed his bag in before joining Dave in the front.

Dave hesitates for a second before also laughing. “Wow, I regret picking you up already.”

“Oh don't worry, it'll get worse.”

They both laugh and Dave drives them back towards town. He's still very out of it but now John is there to pull him back to reality and keep him grounded - ironic considering John's the reason he's so scatterbrained in the first place. They stop at a small cafe on the way to Dave's house and John offers to buy lunch. Dave declines and pays instead.

They walk down the street after eating, John admiring the festive decorations and occasionally giggling at random passersby's accents. “You don't really seem like you have an accent.” He notes, stopping in front of a small gift shop. “But then again you haven't been talking a lot.”

“Sorry.” Dave says quietly, rocking back and forth on his feet and shoving his hands a little deeper into his pockets.

“Weird considering you've been such a jabber-jaw in our online conversations!” John turns and grins at him playfully. Dave just laughs weakly and continues following him down the street. “You know, it's pretty cold here. I was expecting it to be warmer.”

“You have to go further south for that. It snows here sometimes.”

“No way?”

“Yep. Nobody is _ever_ prepared for it. We always got hella snow days, even if it's only an inch or so. Turns out southerners can't drive on ice.”

“Well, it is scary.” John nods. “I don't drive but man I hate being in a car on icy roads.”

“You don't drive?”

“Nah, never learned.” He shrugs.

“Why?”

“I already knew how to ride a bike… and, uh, traffic scares me.” He scuffs his foot a little as they walk.

Dave looks over and he can see the slightest hint of blush on John's cheeks… maybe it's just because he's cold? “Hey, no judgement.” He smiles. “Only reason I learned is because Bro said he wasn't going to play chauffeur anymore once I turned sixteen. Not that I ever went anywhere anyway.”

John laughs. “Same. Friends were few and far between for me.”

“Yeah, I feel that.” Dave huffs. “Not like I'm antisocial or anything.” He rolls his eyes.

“I can't tell if you're kidding?”

Dave laughs. “I am. I am so fuckin’ antisocial. I had like one friend and he lived in fuckin’ _Washington_! Can you believe the balls on that guy? The gall?”

“Wow! He sounds like an asshole! I hope you aren't still friends with him.” John laughs.

“Unfortunately I can't seem to shake him.”

“Well maybe he likes you!”

“Nah, no way. I'm antisocial, remember?”

“Not in your letters.”

“Okay, fair.” Dave agrees. “But in all other situations. Why didn't you have friends?” He asks before thinking it through, John doesn't seem to mind, though. Thank God.

“I'm short - ”

“I wasn't going to say anything but now that you mentioned it, you are so fuckin’ tiny.” Dave says, measuring the height of John's head versus his own. “How tall are you?”

John huffs and blows his hair out of his eyes. “5’6” with no hope of hitting another growth spurt.”

“So. Tiny.” Dave ruffles his hair.

“Hey - hey - ” John swats his hand away. “It's messy enough without your help, thank you.”

“So, what? You were the most hated kid in Washington because you're a shortie? Seems extreme.”

“No, asshole! I was just… super duper dorky.” John shrugs.

“Well when you say things like super duper…” Dave trails off.

“I've got asthma and I _had_ braces and I was just generally awful at sports and aesthetically unappealing and you know how high school is.” He shrugs.

“Unappealing?” Dave stops. “John don't tell me you think you're ugly?”

“No!” He reconsiders and shrugs. “Well, maybe, sometimes. I don't know.”

“When you sent me your picture I deadass had the air knocked out of me; you're too cute.”

John looks up at him and frowns. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. And do not even get me started on the dorky thing. Your personality is so fuckin' endearing. I love it. You literally became my best friend from us mailing each other a letter once a month. You're likable as hell!”

John laughs a little, his cheeks turning pink again. “Thanks, but I swear I didn't come all the way here to fish for compliments or look for pity.”

“Well good, ‘cause that ain't what I'm doing.” Dave takes a deep inhale. This was either going to work out perfectly or John would never speak to him again. “I seriously love you dude. Not like ha-ha we’re best friends platonic love or whatever, but like massive crush waited by the mailbox for your letters every month love.”

John stares at Dave blankly for a second, confused by this confession. “But you didn't even know what I looked like?”

“Didn't need to.”

John stares for a second longer before his face softens into a gentle smile. “You know, you're right.”

“Huh?”

John’s smile just widens a bit and he points to the lamppost above their heads before standing on his toes and leaning in for a very quick, very soft kiss.

Dave is, needless to say, shocked. His eyes go wide at first but he slowly relaxes and kisses back for just a second before John breaks contact. “What was that for?” He looks up to see what John pointed at and laughs before looking back down at him. “Really?”

John just shrugs. “Tis the season.”

🎄

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Stretch!!!


End file.
